Chicago PD - Scenes we never saw in the episodes
by The fourth Bionic
Summary: One-shots. Mostly Jay. Enjoy :)
1. Infection

Infection

"Jay, you good?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

After reassuring his older brother about his state, he looked down at the dead man. The man who infected half of Chicago, who almost killed him too. Both of his brother and Sergeant exited the room being followed by the young detective while the EMTs inserted it in order to treat the rest of the people inside the conference room.

"You sure you're okay? You look a little pale to me and your hand is still bleeding." Will asked one more time as they walked outside the building while observing Jay.

"Yes Will, it's just a cut… And my skin color is fine, you're overreacting."

"You still need to come to Med to be checked out."

Jay rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, is that necessary?"

"It is. Come with me and we will go for a drink after, I promise."

Despite sounding like a mother, the older Halstead managed to convince his baby brother to follow him down to the ED. They preferred to move with Will's car instead of the police officer's or an ambulance. As they were walking towards it, Will, noticed Jay stumbling a little, ready to fall forward, fortunately, caught him in time. "Whoa, are you with me?" His brother's eyes closed for a moment but were opened again in an instant.

"Fine. It's just the adrenaline wearing off, it's nothing, I swear."

Even though he didn't believe a word he said, he marched forward keeping an eye on Jay.

"Is your arm still bleeding?" He asked as he was driving, not making eye contact, he was not ready to face him, not after his small heart attack earlier when he realized that Jay was in danger.

"No… Hey Will."

"Save it for later. We will have plenty of time to talk."

Parking the car outside of the emergency department, the two brothers walked slowly inside and to the nurses' station were April and Monique were preoccupied signing papers.

"Is there any trauma room open?" He received curious expressions from the two women. "It's for Jay, I need to make sure he isn't infected too. We had a small incident back at the scene."

"Follow me to trauma 4." Another voice was heard in the background, Ethan's voice.

"Do we really have to do this?" Jay protested marching behind the two doctors.

"Your blood was exposed to the virus, you almost collapsed on me, you need to be examined."

_Stubborn Will. _He thought to himself as he walked inside the room.

The soft mattress of the bed combined to the steady beeping of the heart monitor relaxed him a lot. Despite the fact that he was forced to wear a gown and be connected to an IV line, he didn't complain any longer. He could see the pain in his brother's eyes, the worry, the fear of losing him. It was exactly like the last time when he was shot by their father's murderer. "How's the head?" He tried to distract Will for a moment.

"Good. It hurts a little but I'll live." He cracked a smile. "How do you feel? Any pain, Numbness? Nausea? Dizziness? Rushes?"

"Will, I am totally fine, I don't know why we're still here." Annoyed as he was, he decided to sit up and meet his brother's eyes as he wrapped a small bandage around the cut.

"I was so terrified when I heard your voice through the com. What were you thinking of facing a mad man alone?"

"I survived didn't I?" He chuckled.

"Thanks to your team. You know, I felt the earth beneath my feet by hearing him threatening you. I was afraid he might shoot you. I cannot go through this again."

His eyes shined as tears started forming. He coughed a little and laid back down staring at the ceiling.

"You know you can talk to me." Rubbing his brother's hair, he was settled on a chair next to the bed. "It's clearly discernible that something's bothering you."

"I am just tired of letting everyone down. You got hurt because I wasn't there to protect you, Hailey almost got sick cause I sent her into that house. I don't know what I would do if none of you was safe."

"Stop thinking about it, stop messing your mind. Look at us, we are healthy and back to our jobs. We have discovered the antibiotic that beats the virus, everything is going back to normal."

"It still annoys me though."

"Maybe you should take some days off, to clear your head."

"Nah, I'll probably end up drunk at your house again. I can't get enough of your babysitting."

Will laughed and checked the monitor. He immediately stood up, walking towards the door, looking outside. The hospital felt so empty nothing like the chaos of this morning. He spotted Hailey and Natalie talking to each other outside a room, Dr. Marcel pacing back and forth, however, Ethan was nowhere to be found.

"Hey man, I don't feel so good. There is something in my arm." In a matter of seconds, the doctor ran to the patient's side searching for abnormalities on his body. Jay just burst into laughter. "Just kidding."

"You are such an idiot." He gave him a punch on his shoulder, so strong that the man on the bed flinched.

Their moment was interrupted by a nurse opening the glass door of the room, holding a needle on her left hand. "Dr. Choi insisted that you take this antibiotic."

"What for?"

"He will explain everything to you in a while."

"What about his test results?" Will asked suspiciously, not letting his brother speak.

"I told you, Dr. Choi will be here in a few minutes." She replied while injecting the medicine in Jay's IV line in a steady rhythm. The woman walked outside being followed by the young doctor.

"What's going on?"

"I am not sure."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He leaned on the wall for support and grabbed her arm violently. "Is he sick? Yes, or no?"

Before she had the chance to reply, Will was pulled back by someone. He was dragged away to the nearest trauma room facing the person who attacked him. "Was he infected?" He asked worriedly, his arms shaking.

It took a minute for Ethan to answer. "He is completely healthy and lucky enough because if you burst in one second too late, he might have not been with us, right now."

A deep breath escaped from the young man's mouth, one that he didn't realize he was holding back.

"I will sign his discharge papers and you are good to go."

"Thanks."

Will left the room quickly inserting the trauma four, noticing his brother on the bed, daydreaming. "Jay?" His tone was raised snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, I was out for a while."

"Come on, we're leaving, April is going to disconnect all your IV lines and then we'll go home."

"I thought we were going for a drink."

"Aren't you tired? You've been through a lot for one day."

"So do you. That's why we need something to relax."

After being medically discharged from Med, Jay put on his clothes and shoes and marched outside to the doctors' breakroom seeing his brother talking to Goodwin.

"Detective, I heard that you saved the world today. Nice job." She congratulated him, creating a smile on his face.

"' I didn't do anything." He cheered.

The two brothers exited the building approaching the elder's car. "You sure you want a drink?" He asked watching Jay yawning before opening the door.

Both of them stopped moving for a minute. The only sound in the atmosphere was the siren of an ambulance in the ED parking, however it didn't break their silence.

"I know I don't express my feelings much but I'm glad that you're okay. If something had happened to you in that conference room, I would have never forgiven myself."

"You know what man? You are a hell of a doctor; you would have saved my life."

"I love you, little brother."

"I love you too."

They laughed inserting the car, leaving the hospital for good, at least for the time being.


	2. Mercy

Mercy

"He's lost a lot of blood." That phrase was stuck in her mind since Will informed them. Jay was still in surgery and she had no clue if she was gonna see him again. "He's lost a lot of blood." Hailey was a wreck. She was. After her conversation with Vanessa, she reconsidered everything in her mind. She loved Jay indeed, she didn't know how that happened or why but it did and she couldn't lose him. He sat there eating her gyro when the older Halstead showed up. Immediately, she left the food on the chair next to her and got up quickly, worry written all over her face.

"Hey." Will said quietly. "The surgery is over."

"And?"

"Dr. Marcel repaired the artery. He's gonna be fine…. Although he's gonna be sore for a while."

A smile was pinned on the woman's face. She wanted to hug Will, Marcel or whoever was involved in Jay's rescue.

"Can I see him?"

"Sure. He's asleep but it will be good for him to have someone by his side when he wakes up. Especially two people."

The way to Halstead's room seemed endless for both of them. They felt like their shoes were stuck on the floor and couldn't move even though they reached the hospital room in a matter of minutes. Jay was on the bed asleep, an oxygen cannula was placed under his nose in order to help him breathe, an IV line stuck on his arm a small bandage to one of the cuts on his face and a huge bandage on his incision although the latter was covered by the gown he was wearing. Hailey smiled when she faced him. The steady beeping of the heart monitor gave her hope. Her partner would be healthy.

"He's gonna freak out when he wakes up." She exclaimed approaching his bed.

"That's the only sure thing, he's gonna start complaining about everything. The doctors, the nurses, the mask, the beeping of the monitor, about me…"

"I am glad he is okay."

"Yeah me too," Will replied when his beeper went off. "I gotta go, I'll pass by in a while." He left the room taking a last glance at his brother.

Being alone in there, Hailey stared at her injured partner. He looked nothing like the time she found him, he looked like an angel on that bed, his face was calm, his body relaxed. She stood there a few minutes and grabbed his hand rubbing it peacefully being careful not to remove the oximeter from his finger. For the first time in her life, she was happy, really happy.

An hour later, she was still in there, waiting when he heard a groan coming from her partner.

"Jay?"

"Hmmm…"

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked not expecting an answer.

"Hmmm. Hurts…" He exclaimed raising his right hand in the air, feeling the cannula on his face trying to remove it.

"Don't do that."

"Where am I?" His voice was still hoarse from earlier.

"Chicago Med. Remember what happened?"

As soon as he adjusted to his surroundings, he looked at her. "I got shot. In the shoulder."

"Chest."

"Right… I remember you, Voight, Kim, Adam, you in the ambulance screaming my name but nothing more." Closing his eyes for a moment, he took a deep breath. "When can I go home?"

Hailey laughed. "You should ask your brother about it."

Jay felt awful. His whole left side hurt like hell, his body felt sore, he had trouble in moving. He wanted to scream but considering he was in a hospital, he preferred to stay silent. Taking a peak at his partner, he sat up a little feeling the pain rising all over his body. "I'm glad you are here."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I was asleep for a year."

"You needed some rest."

"Hailey?"

The woman stared at him with a suspicious look knowing exactly what he's gonna say.

"You know I hate hospitals."

"I do."

"You gotta get me out here." His innocent puppy face was more than enough to make her laugh once again. Even since his eyes opened she had no reason to worry about anything. Everything was going to be alright.

Hank visited too not for long but it was enough for the young detective to realize how much respected he was on the unit.

Now he was alone with one of the surgical department doctor and two nurses who assisted her by checking his vitals, his breathing, pulse on the monitor, blood pressure and temperature. After checking his lungs, herself, she checked his wound for any signs of infection just when a familiar face walked in creating a smile on Jay's face.

"Brother, glad to see you awake. Dr. Collins how is our patient?"

"Stable. I'll leave you alone. Page me if you need anything." With those last words, the woman left.

Silence filled the room for a couple of minutes as the older Halstead stood at the edge of the bed glancing at his hurt brother. Will was a wreck when they announced him what had happened, when he watched the ambulance stopping in front of him, when his only family was rushed in Baghdad, when Marcel told him that there was a possibility that he wouldn't make it. However, here he was alive and awake. It was considered a miracle by the doctors but Will knew better than anyone that his brother wouldn't give up so easily. He was a soldier after all.

"Will?" He heard Jay's voice calling him.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Says the man who is stuck in a hospital bed." The doctor joked. "How are you feeling?"

"The truth? I feel terrible."

Jay could notice the sadness on Will's expression, his worry, his fear, his red eyes.

"But I'll be fine eventually." He continued closing his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about me. I'm strong as a rock. Although… You could do something for me. For example, you could discharge me like right now."

A laugh escaped from Will's mouth as he stroke Jay's hair. "Yeah, that's not gonna happen."

Jay sighed. He remained quiet for a while staring at his brother who was now pacing back and forth in the room, playing with his phone. He still seemed frightened, upset, anxious like he had just lived the worst nightmare of his life. The man wondered what really had happened to him. Yes, he remembered his team above him, Hailey screaming his name, the paramedics checking him out, the oxygen mask on his face, his teammates comforting him, his last-minute conscious but after that, nothing… Nothing until he woke up and noticed his grinning partner. But why was she happy and Will seemed like he was going to have a breakdown? "Hey Will…" He asked getting his attention. "What really happened to me? Please don't lie."

"For a moment out there, I thought I was gonna lose you." Will stood by his side again. "When they called us I lost the ground beneath my feet. I didn't even know that you were kidnapped. The moment they brought you in was unforgettable. You were unconscious barely breathing, bleeding to death. Later, Marcel told me that the bullet grazed an artery and you almost died in surgery."

"Oh.." No words could come out of the young police officer's mouth. All those people were mentally tortured because of him. "I am sorry."

"Sorry? I should apologize to you, I am your big brother and I couldn't protect you." The tears that he held back started falling wetting his scrubs.

Jay wanted to cry too, he hated seeing his brother sad. He felt disappointed in himself. As he was about to speak, he heard a ringtone.

"It's for you." Will handed him the phone.

_"Bro?" _

"Tony?"

_"Hey bro, I learned what happened? You okay?"_

"I'll be if they let me go home…" He joked.

_"Classic Halstead… Don't make me come down there and lock you in the room." _

"How're the Bahamas?"

_"Good, you should pay me a visit as soon as you recover." _

"If Will, doesn't act like my mother."

_"I have to go now, duty calls." _

"Bye."

He hadn't spoken to Antonio in months since he left the district and honestly he never thought they would interact again. His friend's concern touched him.

The sun had finally set for the day, at least that's what the clock on the wall said, he had no visibility outside. He was currently alone in the room, bored, unable to do anything. From what he heard the team was preoccupied with a case involving Kevin's brother so no one would visit him till the next day and Will's shift hadn't ended yet. He made an attempt to leave the bed but he was pushed back by a shocked Crockett who ran immediately by his side.

"Jay, what are you doing?" He pushed him back gently, reconnecting his oximeter, the monitor cables and the cannula parallelly checking his skin tone hearing the groaning from the young patient.

"What were you thinking?" Marcel yelled.

"Sorry…"

"Anyway, I came to see how your incision. Any dizziness? Nausea? Sweating?" He asked as he lowered the gown, checking for any signs of an infection.

"No, I am good, just tired even though I was sleeping for hours."

"The sedatives are kicking in slowly; they will help you sleep through the night without feeling any pain."

"Thanks."

The doctor looked at him with curiosity.

"For saving my life. I owe you."

"I just did my job but a beer at Molly's wouldn't be a bad idea."

Both of them laughed.

Soon, the doctor exited the room, being replaced by another familiar figure. Trudy Platt.

"Chuckles you are alive." She exclaimed kissing his forehead. "Miss blondie and Mr. Red hair doctor wanted to stay with you at night, however, both of them were dead tired so I sent them home. I guess it's gonna be you and me."

"Bad idea," Jay whispered yawning.

"I am going to pretend, I did not hear this. Get some rest, Jay, you need it. Also, it does seem to me that your partner cares about you more than you think." Finishing her phrase, she noticed the already sleeping detective. "Goodnight Jay."

**Here are some scenes I would love to see in episode 10. I am sad that we didn't get a brotherly moment but I am glad that Hailey almost admitted her feelings to Jay. So, it was really difficult for me to write this one considering my hand injury but I knew I had to do it. I hope you like it, thank you for your comments, likes, follows. **

**Love ya, **

**~The Fourth Bionic~ **


	3. What puts you on that ledge

What puts you on that ledge

"Why the medical discharge, Mouse?" Platt's words brought him back there, in that horrible place that almost cost his and Jay's life. Suddenly, he wasn't at the district anymore, the walls had been transformed into the semi destroyed roads of Kandahar. The Humvee Jay and Mouse were in, was moving steadily to its destination with the two soldiers joking with their army buddies. It was late afternoon and the Rangers returned back to the base after a long day full of firefights.

"So she comes and spills all the water on my face."

The laughing of the five people could be heard to the truck behind them.

"Guys, guys, quiet, we're almost back."

"Oh come on Josh, join the conversation, man."

"Nah, I am good." He replied and locked his eyes on the road being careful not to drive them into an ambush.

"So Jay, you're cleaning the dorms tonight." Mouse said looking at his best friend who sat exactly to the opposite of him.

"Not cleaning after your mess." His disgusted face mode made them giggle once again.

Just as Mouse was about to hit his best friend gently in the shoulder, a loud band was heard next to them. He felt the vehicle shaking and then nothing. In a matter of seconds, their Humvee crashed with all six people inside it.

"Mouse?" His name was being called constantly, however he wasn't able to open his eyes. "Mouse."

"Jay?" His friend's forehead was full of blood but he was conscious. "Jay?"

"Come on buddy, open your eyes."

Smoke. Dead bodies, some of them his buddies, fire. That's what he was met with when he adjusted to his surroundings. Jay was next to him on the ground holding his side.

"Jay?" He called receiving a groan in response. He immediately ran to him, kneeling down. "Hey man, are you okay?"

"I am don't worry about me." Blood. Not that one on his face, a new source of blood.

He pressed his hands against the wound carefully so he wouldn't hurt him when he noticed that Jay's eyes started closing. "No no no stay with me, don't go to sleep man… Help is coming, stay with me…"

He did not remember much of that moment, just him begging Halstead to stay alive. His vision was too blurry to distinguish his location so he yelled. But he didn't. His voice was too weak to be heard. He was laying on something soft, not as comfortable as his bed but relaxing enough. Everything was calm except the constant beeping echoing in his ears and some faded voices around. However, his body felt so sore and he was in pain. Attempting to open his eyes, Mouse failed at first, but then a female voice brought him back to reality.

"Doc, he's waking up."

The figure of a dark haired man around 40s was appeared in his view in an instant. "Greg, can you hear me?"

He nodded unable to speak, something was placed on his face, annoying him.

"No, no you have to keep this on, it provides you oxygen, it is essential for your breathing."

Something cold touched his skin, making him flinch.

"It's alright Greg, I am just checking your lungs and heartbeat."

"Jay." He whispered. "Jay." He turned his head scanning the area, looking for his buddy but he couldn't find him anywhere.

"Any news on Halstead?" The doctor asked again.

"The same, still critical."

"Jay." Mouse spoke one more time.

"Your friend is alive, you're gonna see him soon." A woman appeared suddenly next to him, using reassuring words.

Deep down inside him, he was relieved that Jay was still alive even though he wasn't able to express his feelings yet. Being exhausted, he decided to close his eyes and sink into deep sleep.

The moment he woke up again, everything was quieter than before. The voice had died down; the constant footsteps of the medical team had stopped. Only the beeping noise was still heard in the room. This time the oxygen mask had been removed from his face, creating a feeling of comfort to his body. Mouse stared at the tent ceiling and to his surroundings trying to figure out where he was. He knew he was in the field hospital although that didn't seem like a hospital at all. No walls, no solid doors, just medical equipment, beds and doctors walking around.

"Glad to see you fully awake, Greg." His doctor was by his side in an instant.

"Where is Jay?"

The man lowered his face avoiding eye contact. For two minutes, he didn't say a word, just observed his patient as he turned his head to see the injured soldier gasping at the sight of his best friend in the cot being surrounded by machines and struggling to survive. Mouse realized that the continuing sound was coming from Jay's monitor. A tear streamed down the soldier's face as he looked back at the man above him.

"When they brought you in, all soldiers of your Humvee were at a terrible state. Only you and Halstead managed to pull through this far."

Another shocking announcement. Mouse could not believe that all his friends were gone.

"Halstead suffered multiple injuries. Five broken ribs, one of them caused pneumothorax, thus we had to insert a chest tube, a broken damaged ankle, unfortunately we don't have the right tools to fix it in the base. There is something else…" Taking a deep breath, the man continued. "A piece of the Humvee was lodged in his spleen so we had to remove it. He has a long road ahead when he wakes up… If he wakes up."

By the time the small monologue ended, Mouse's eyes were already bright red from crying. "How long are we here?" He asked.

"Five days. You will be transferred to a European hospital tomorrow."

"What about me?" The soldier was too preoccupied to check on his best friend that he realized he had no clue of his own condition. His body still felt sore and his left arm heavy. He also suffered a pounding headache and pain down his toes.

"Concussion grade 2, fractures in three out of your five toes, your elbow is broken and three cracked ribs. You were lucky enough."

He didn't react to that. Instead his eyes locked at Jay again. The tube in his throat, the wires all over his chest and arms, was just too much for him.

"Medically speaking, it's touch and go, but I believe he is going to survive, Greg. He is a strong soldier." The doctor assured him.

Mouse sighed and closed his eyes reopening them again. "Save him doc, please. Please."

The two of them had met during the flight to Afghanistan, sitting next to each other, starting a conversation about Chicago and girls realizing they had much more in common than they first believed.

The next morning the duo departed being escorted by two doctors. With Jay crashing every now and then, Mouse was desperate for this transfer so the people in the hospital could save his friend. One hour after he woke up, he was placed on a stretcher with the help of three men and was carried away. Jay was still connected to the vent and he was unconscious, therefore he didn't have a clue of what'd been going on the whole time.

"BP's still low, 90/50 mmHg and his pulse is 120. Tachycardia. Call them and tell them to prepare the OR." Two medics were above him, never leaving his side during the trip.

All Mouse wanted was to comfort his buddy, to hug him.

"Sir, you should get some sleep." One of the nurses who was responsible for checking his vitals, advised him.

"I'm good." He protested looking at Jay.

"He is not waking up soon, the sedatives have completely knocked him out."

The man took a deep breath, feeling the cannula under his nose. "Stay strong man, you will be okay."

Their flight was smooth. Fortunately, there weren't any air gaps which meant no malfunctions. As soon as they landed, both of them were loaded inside two ambulances and got carried away. Mouse had lost truck of time since they put him in surgery in order to fix toes as his whole world was enveloped into darkness from the anesthesia.

"Mr. Gerwitz, are you with me?" A female voice called his name moving a flashlight in front of him eyes.

His eyelids felt heavy, however he couldn't keep them closed as the memories of the previous days immediately came to his mind.

"There you are."

A woman around 30s was now standing to his bedside, holding some papers in her right hand, wearing a white nursing suit. Mouse smiled at her and sat up a little observing his surroundings. He was in a room now, much different than the hospital back in the base. This one contained white walls and two windows at the right side of the bed.

"Where am I?" He inquired taking a look at the view out of the window.

"France."

That explained the woman's funny weird accent.

"Jay… Where's is Jay?"

"Your friend is currently in the ICU."

"He is gonna make it, right?"

There wasn't any answer to this question as none of the medical stuff was not sure if the young Halstead would survive.

"Can I see him, please?" He made a puppy face trying to convince her.

"I suggest that you rest for now. Both of you have a long road ahead." She exited the room smiling sympathetically.

Being incapable of walking, Greg stayed bedridden for more than three weeks. Weeks that passed so slowly, weeks with ups and downs in Jay's condition.

"Are you ready Mr. Gerwitz?" Sonia, Mouse's nurse asked.

"More than ever, I missed my buddy."

By the time they exited the room, his hands were shaking and his head was spinning due to the stress. The road to the ICU seemed so long to the wounded soldier. He kept counting the seconds until they reached the door that separated the two friends.

"Ready?" She whispered to his ear as she leaned to his side.

He nodded.

Much to his surprise, Jay was lying awake, not talking of course due to the vent still connected to him but his eyes were opened wandering around the room. Mouse got up from his wheelchair and marched very slowly with the help of Sonia, towards a chair by Jay's side. "Hey man." He made an attempt to rub his hand, however Jay pulled it away and brought it closer to himself. "It's me, Mouse."

Hearing the nickname, the nurse giggled a little as she exited the room, waiting outside, keeping an eye on the two injured men.

Jay's eyes locked in Greg's.

"You know who I am right? Mouse, your best friend."

Slowly approaching his hand, he squeezed Greg's two times.

"There you are." Mouse smiled as he noticed a tear running down his friend's eyes. "Don't you cry; I am still here. We are both here, alive. Injured but alive. Guess what… We are going home to Chicago, how do you like that?"

Jay didn't react to the news, creating a weird feeling in his friend's stomach. Chicago was their home, the paradise in their hell. Mouse was absolutely sure that the man wanted to speak, to say something, to agree or to protest.

"We'll be staying at my house for a while, until you find a new place. Your brother, Will, might be there too."

In the hearing of his brother's name, the injured boy's eyes widened and he flinched a little, taking his hand away again.

"Just relax alright? We have plenty of time till we return, you have to recover first."

Jay's heart rate increased a little, the change immediately appearing on the monitor. Greg had no idea what had happened between the two brothers but he figured it was bad. The other man stared at his friend scanning him from the head to the toes. There were still some scratches on his face and arms and a huge bandage was visible through the gown. "I have broken toes too." He joked.

For some minutes, silence filled the room.

"Gentlemen." A voice was suddenly heard in their ears as a doctor appeared in their view, holding a couple of papers in his arms. "Excuse-moi monsieur Gerwitz, you have to return to your room, monsieur Halstead needs rest."

Jay shook his head trying to move his body a little in order to protest.

"Mr, your body needs relaxing. You must sleep. One of our nurses will insert a sedative in your IV."

"It's alright, Jay, they won't hurt you."

Mouse assured him by placing a hand on his shoulder. With that he was disappeared of the ICU department.

France seemed so nice on the outside. That's what Greg thought as he walked through the streets of Paris, doing some shopping for him and his best friend. Having been discharged a few days before after making a full recovery, he decided to spend some time on his own, marching across the city, tasting food in fancy restaurants, meeting people, however, at the end of his adventures, he always went back to Jay who still had a long road ahead.

"Oh man, French girls are so hot." He exclaimed as he inserted the room.

"I haven't seen them."

"Oh you will, don't worry."

"Yeah… Every girl in Paris is dying to date a man who can't even walk by himself."

"Oh man, the doctor said that's temporary. You will, eventually."

Jay sighed. He sat up a little, ready to reply when the screen of his phone flashed revealing a familiar name which made him upset.

"Who is it?"

He didn't answer, just picked it up.

"What do you want Will?"

_"__Hello to you too brother."_

_ "_Hi. What do you want?"

_"__They informed me that they are transferring you to Chicago in two weeks. Mom and dad will be there for you." _

"Last time I checked mom was dying, Will. Also I don't need dad."

_"__Look man, I contact your doctor every day and I know exactly your condition. You definitely need help." _

"Mouse is here."

_"__Constant assistance." _

"Why don't you come down in here? Maybe you're too busy to go out and have fun with girls."

_"__You know I am in college and I cannot leave due to my hospital practice."_

"Right, right… You know that mom is dying alone…"

_"__You left first."_

"I won't discuss that with you." He screamed at the top of his lungs and hung up the phone, throwing it on the night table next to him." Shaking his head, he laid back down, covering his face. "Will doesn't care about me, Mouse." He exclaimed with a broken voice.

"He's just out of mind."

"It's not that." He took a deep breath. "Will was always like this. The older son, the good son, the one who preferred to go to college and become a doctor, not the rebel who enlisted."

"Right, the rebel who sacrificed his life for his country, the one that saved countless lives mine included."

Jay smiled. "You know I was thinking… I want to join the police academy when we return."

"You love to put yourself at risk." The younger man laughed when suddenly his name was being constantly called snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, it's okay." He heard Platt saying while looking at him intensively. Smiling sympathetically, she handed him the papers in order to get a signature from him. This was the beginning of a new life for the former soldier.

**Another chapter, another scene I would love to see. We never saw the background of Jay and Mouse in the army and that's really sad. Anyway, I hope you like it. Thank you for all the follows, likes and reviews. I am going to be back as soon as my injury allows me to write. Love ya**

**~The Fourth Bionic~**


	4. Doubt

Doubt

"Then get the hell out."

Empty. That's how he felt inside. Voight's words hurt him. He'd see him angry before but not like this. He liked the man, he saw him as a father figure. His boss' lecture was the only thing he was thinking while driving to Med from the office. He had to pick up his injured brother first, so they could go home and rest. Both of them really needed it. Stopping in front of the ED entrance, he exited the car helping Will inside.

"How do you feel?" He asked as he started the engine, fear written all over his face.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. Let's go home."

"Are you sure? You should have stayed in, I'll stay with you.

"You cannot stay in a hospital for more than ten minutes. Come on!"

Nodding, he slowly disappeared from Chicago Med and drove away to his apartment. During the ride Jay remained more silent than usual, worrying his older brother who was trying to get comfortable on the car seat.

As soon as they arrived at Jay's complex, the younger Halstead opened the car door and helped his brother all the way to the house and to his bedroom.

"It's okay, I can take the couch," Will exclaimed stumbling a little.

"No, you need rest."

"Are you okay, Jay?"

"Asks the guy who had a car crash. I am fine."

"I am a doctor, man, I know exactly how to make myself heal. But, you don't seem alright brother, you barely talked to me all the way here."

"Just get some sleep and we'll talk in the morning."

With that, he exited the bedroom heading to the kitchen in order to get a beer from the fridge. He sat down on the couch, thinking. How could Hank yell at him like this? He did the right thing, he followed the rules, he kept Brennan alive. Leaving his beer on the table in front of him, he laid back down staring at the ceiling when he heard a knock on the door.

"Hailey?" He was not surprised to see her since she was always by his side in situations like this. It was their thing.

"Hey." A smile dimpled her face.

"Come in."

She walked in still smiling at him, sitting in the couch by his side.

"Just be quiet, Will is sleeping."

"Is he okay?"

Jay nodded grabbing the beer again. "You want one?"

"Sure."

Opening the fridge, he pulled out a beer, however, the trembling of his hands caused the bottle to slip off his hands towards the floor, creating a piercing sound.

"Is everything okay?" His partner's voice was heard from the living room.

Without replying, he picked up the pieces one by one, throwing into the garbage carefully.

"Jay?" Hailey's instincts suddenly screamed at her to move to the kitchen too. "Jay is everything… She gasped at the sight in front of her. "JAY, JAY." Yelling at him, shaking his shoulders a little and trying to wake him up had no effect for the first two minutes. The small pool of blood that had started to form on the floor panicked her more and more as every second passed. "Come on, open your eyes for me, come on."

"Is everything... Oh my God."

Will left stranded as he faced his unconscious brother. "Call 911."

"No hospitals..." A soft whispering followed by a groan was echoed all over the kitchen, relieving the two people.

"Are you alright bro?" Will asked hovering above him, making eye contact.

"My head…" Jay sat up leaning on the wall with his eyes closed. "I slipped and fell."

"You might have a concussion, let's go to Med."

Immediately, the injured person tried to stand without success. His head turned to Hailey in a puppy face.

"Your brother is right."

"Will is injured, he can't move around too much, why don't we call someone from Med here, I promise to behave."

The two people sighed. "Fine, let's get him to the couch in a sitting position and I'll have someone here to check him out."

Helping him up, the young detective led him to the living room where she left him, heading to the bathroom to bring the first aid kit.

"Dr, Marcel is coming will be here in ten minutes, now tell me, let me see your wound."

Jay didn't reply to that, just sighed and let Will worked on him while Hailey joined them soon.

The ten minutes passed quickly and soon Marcel was found himself on Jay's bedroom with him sitting on the bed, a groan leaving his mouth every time the doctor touched his head.

"You need to come down to the hospital for an X-Ray, detective. You might have to stay overnight for observation."

"Will has a pneumothorax, I am okay."

"Halstead brothers are the worst patients in patients' history." Marcel rolled his eyes and continued. "Someone needs to keep an eye on you all night, in case to feel dizziness, memory loss, or you want to vomit, you will call 911 immediately. I suggest staying awake at night but if that's impossible, you must wake up every hour."

"Fine…"

"See you, tomorrow detective, for that X-Ray."

Jay rolled his eyes and escorted his doctor to the front door.

"Soo?" The two people asked.

"Nothing special, just a small concussion."

"Alright, let's take care of you," Will exclaimed standing up from the couch approaching his baby brother.

"Really funny. You go to bed, rest and we both go to Med tomorrow morning, doctor's orders."

After a lot of protesting and fighting between the two brothers, the older Halstead eventually found himself in the bedroom snoring while the two detectives sat on the couch in silence.

"Sooo, how do you feel?"

"For the last time, Hailey, I am fine," Jay exclaimed touching the gauze which was stuck on his head.

"I know I shouldn't bring this up right now but what happened with Voight earlier… I feel a little responsible too."

"No, don't, stop. I disobeyed him. I was the one to arrest Kate…"

"You two are close huh?" Jay turned to look at the turned on TV for a second before he replied. "I guess we are. I mean, after Erin left he checks on me constantly, he takes care of me. I think we have developed a special bond between us." Upon finishing his words a tear streamed down his face.

It wasn't the first time that Hailey saw her partner that vulnerable. She grabbed his palm gently and covered it with hers. Its warmth made her feel weird. Her heart started beating rapidly, the butterflies in her stomach had started to fly around. She didn't know why she cared so much about Jay but she knew she had to protect him.

"Thanks for being here with me tonight," Jay exclaimed cracking a smile, staring at her eyes. "I have to go to the bathroom." He stumbled a little however, the woman caught him before he fell.

"I guess we are gonna have to ride to Med."

"No,no,no,no…" He yelled escaping her grip. "I'm perfectly fine! Don't you see?"

"Yes, you are." Hailey ironically whispered to herself, as she kneeled down to him. "WILLLL…."

Shifting on the bed for the last five minutes, Jay's impatience had reached its highest level. Despite his protests, he was admitted half an hour ago with Marcel checking at him every now and then. Meanwhile, his older brother laughed at him while observing his moves. "Jay, you are acting like a five-year-old." The other man stood up from his chair approaching the bed.

"I told you not to bring me in, I feel great."

"Tell that to the paramedics who had to shock you on the way here." Jay didn't reply to that, he just crossed his hands to his chest.

"You scared us, brave guy." The woman's voice was echoed in his ears more like a complaint rather than a statement.

"Sorry…"

Their moment was interrupted by the sound of the door opening gradually. He was the last person he expected to see but there he was.

"Hailey let's go take a walk." Will proposed waving at her to follow him.

As soon as the room was cleared the older detective marched in stopping a few meters away from the bed. "Hi…"

"Hey…"

"Hailey called me and informed me that you had an accident. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" He was indifferent towards his boss.

"Look, Jay, about earlier I know I was harsh on you but defying me you could put your life in danger. Of course, I don't want you to leave the district, you're one of my greatest detectives, one of the greatest people that have inserted in my life the latest years. As I have told you before I am extremely lucky to have you in my unit."

He wanted to cry, yes he wanted to but he remained silent whispering only one thing. "Love you too dad…"

Hey people. I am aware of the fact that it's a hard time for our world but we should stay home and protect both the others and ourselves. Here, is a new chapter of this story to enlighten your day, I hope you like it. More to come, I don't know how soon because my hand isn't at its best the past month, Two fractures in the wrist which means full rest for 3 weeks at least. Stay safe people and be patient. Better days will come for all of us. Love ya.

.~The Fourth Bionic~


	5. Turn off the light

Turn the light off

"Hey, you're okay?" Antonio asked his younger colleague.

As soon as, he inserted the house running after Muñoz, he noticed he's best friend struggling to get up from the floor, blood all over his face and mouth. After confirming the escape of the offender, Antonio approached Jay who was leaning on the kitchen table of the house where the fight had previously taken place. His expression seemed painful and angry, for sure he was pissed that he could not win this.

"Come on, there's an ambulance waiting outside." He grabbed Jay's arm gently but the latter pulled it back.

"I'm fine Tony…" He insisted trying to walk passed the older man stumbling a little.

"Right I can see that."

"No really, It's just a little blood. I've been in worse conditions than this one." Jay walked a little further towards the door holding his abdomen and supporting himself to the chairs or the wall.

The other man sight as he followed him outside to the spot where the other members of intelligence were currently at.

"Halstead are you okay?" Voight asked as he noticed the young detectives condition.

His face was a little pale and he could see that Jay was shaking a little.

"Positive."

"There's an ambulance over there, maybe you should go."

Taking a peek at the vehicle, he saw Kim and Adam being treated by Dawson and Shay. They didn't look that bad in order to get hospitalized but what if he had too. He was too involved in this case that nothing would stop him from solving it.

"I said I'm fine!" he yelled marching a few steps further to his own car, getting in he finally saw his face on the mirror for the first time since the incident. Grabbing a tissue from the back he wiped the blood of it and removed the vest observing his ribs which hurt like hell at the moment. There was a huge bruise all over his chest.

"That looks nasty." A voice was heard out of the blue, scaring him a little. "Maybe you should see a doctor." The same voice suggested.

"For the last time I'm okay Al!"

"Okay, all right." Alvin raised his hand in surrender. "We have an address for the money."

Jay nodded getting out of the car following Olinsky back to Voight's sight.

"Can I have a word with you Halstead?"

This was not going to have a nice conclusion. Voight's conversations never ended as expected, however, he had no choice but to follow his sergeant to the backyard of the house.

"Go home and get some rest." Hank announced looking at him deep inside the eyes.

"Sergeant, there's no need alright. We are making a big deal over nothing.

"Antonio told me about your condition. Look, if you don't want medical attention that's fine by me but I don't want to get a call tonight that you ended up in a hospital room."

Jay rolled his eyes and walked away interrupting the discussion between them.

"As soon as Burgess and Ruzek are clear, we're leaving." He reminded.

After the finding of the money and a long visit to his ex-girlfriend's house, he drove back home. He parked the car on the parking lot right outside the complex and excited it leaning on the door for a few minutes trying to regain his balance.

"You okay detective?" Susanne a seventy-year-old woman who lived next to him inquired as she walked towards Jay. "What happened to your face?"

"Something at work, don't worry, I will be alright." He replied taking two steps slowly.

"Do you need help?"

"Nah, I can make it upstairs thanks." The painful look on his face, the speech greeted teeth, his movements didn't convince the woman much.

"Don't be a stubborn Jay, let me help you."

She crossed her right arm around his waist taking half of the weight on her shoulders. Literally. By the time they reached Jay's apartment, both were exhausted, the lady from carrying him and the latter from his injuries.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself?" She asked scanning him from the top to the bottom.

The truth is that leaving him alone didn't seem such a good idea at the moment however her two grandchildren had visited her from Atlanta and she had to take care of them. Jay nodded grinning as he reached for his keys inside his pocket.

Everything seemed blurry for a while, the walls started spinning around, LeBron James on TV was moving way too fast. As his vision was cleared a little the detective realized that his injury was more severe than he expected. An hour later his ribcage hurt more than before leaving him no option than to call his brother in New York. He sat on the couch slowly pulling his phone out of the pocket of his jeans scrolling through his contacts until he spotted the name Will Halstead.

"Hello." A male voice thinner than his own was echoed in the room.

"Hey man! It's me." Talking made his chest burn even more.

"Jay, how are you doing?"

"Good, I'm fine… I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure go ahead!" Will's tone changed from cheerful to worried.

"Let's say that someone is pretty badly hurt on his ribs and face. What advice would you have given?"

"I don't know go to a hospital maybe?"

"Except that."

"Are you injured man?"

"No, not me." He replied groaning as he made abrupt move on the couch.

"Yeah sure, just go to the hospital."

"No way, I'm probably take some painkillers."

"You stubborn… Are you bruised?"

"A little…"

"Sent me a picture."

"Really, It's not a big deal, just tell me what to do."

"Sent me a picture now!" The demanding cry scared him. In general, Will was a kind and supportive older brother but sometimes he could act like a strict father.

"Alright man." He mocked, turning on the camera taking a photo and sending it to Will.

"You should definitely pay a visit to the ER, you must have broken some ribs, it's dangerous. One of it could cause serious damage to your lung and you could die."

Jay rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I think you exaggerating, I'll get some sleep and I will be fine."

"Take care and go to the hospital. Don't make book the first flight of the day so I can drive you there by myself."

The detective hung up without answering and threw the phone on the table in front of him. He touched the bruises flinching a little. The whole situation with Muñoz made him feel irritated, he couldn't believe he wasn't able to stop him especially after defeated some enemies in Afghanistan in hand to hand combats. Jay grabbed the TV remote and turned on the device to the news channel. A report about Muñoz. "Shit." He cursed sitting up violently, the pain causing him to fall backwards. "Will is probably right." He mumbled to himself debating if he should pay a visit to ER or not. "Nah, I'm good." Standing up from the furniture he approached the fridge and grabbed a beer, feeling nauseous now. He's pounding head wouldn't allow him to focus his vision in one spot instead the earth seemed to be moving underneath his feet.

"Galileo was right the earth is spinning." Supporting himself to the wall for a while and taking deep breaths he made an attempt to move further however his knees buckled and he fell on the floor shaking, the bottle breaking scratching his right arm.

"You're over reacting Dawson." Al insisted as he walked towards the elevator being followed by Hank and Antonio. The latter suggested that they should check up on their team member before call it off for the night, just in case.

"Halstead, took an awful beating back at scene. What if it was more serious than we originally thought?"

"I don't think so; he would have called us."

The three men arrived outside Jay's apartment and knocked the door receiving no answer.

"Maybe he isn't inside."

"His car is on the parking lot." Antonio announced banging the door once again. "Halstead open up, It's us."

"He's probably sleeping." Voight tried to sound reasonable despite the fact that he was getting more and more anxious.

"This wasn't like Jay at all."

"That's it I'm breaking the door."

A loud sound was heard in the complex disturbing some of the neighbors who immediately backed down as Voight showed them his badge. The three detectives gasped at the sight of their friend on the floor. His eyes were closed. The younger of them kneeled down by Jay's side placing two fingers on his neck checking for a pulse.

"I detect a rapid pulse and shallow breaths."

"The ambo is on its way." Voight exclaimed worry written all over his face.

It felt like hours before Gabriella and Lesley burst into the room, holding a board and a medical bag. "What happened?" Dawson asked as she pulled her stethoscope out of the bag and placed it carefully on Jay's chest. "Respiratory distress. A couple We need to move him quickly." She announced inserting an oropharyngeal airway in order to help him breathe properly. «Come on let's go, let's go."

The waiting room of Chicago Med was empty at this hour. Most people had gone home after spending a long day in there. Only six people were currently present. The three detectives and three women who seemed anxious too.

"I swear I am going to kill him when he wakes up." Antonio mumbled pacing back and forth with his hand on his head.

The sight of his friend being intubated scared him to death, he'd never seen Halstead so vulnerable even when he was shot, right before he earned his spot in Intelligence.

"Just keep calm, alright?" Olinsky tried to sound comforting, however he failed cause Antonio gave a small punch on the wall before sitting down on a chair next to his boss.

But Hank didn't look good either. Despite all the doubts he had for the kid, deep inside, he cared. The older man took two sips of his coffee and left the carton cup on the small table next to him, eyeing Al. "I should have taken him to the hospital myself when he refused to get medical attention."

"The kid would let you do that."

"He has potential to be a great cop, he can't just leave like this."

"He won't die, don't worry."

Before Voight had the chance to reply a familiar face dressed in blue scrubs was appeared in their view.

"Alec, is he okay?"

The man nodded. "Despite suffering pneumothorax due to some broken ribs, every other injury on his body is superficial. We operated him and inserted a chest tube. He is currently in the ICU for close monitoring but he should be alright in a couple of days."

A sigh of relief escaped from Antonio's mouth as he walked towards them. "Can we see him?"

"Of course. Room 375. Just don't stress him out okay? He needs peace and quiet."

Antonio hated hospitals. Especially when someone of his family was in one. That's how he felt Jay, as a family member, therefore he was pissed with the young detective's attitude when he inserted it into the room. It was anything but peaceful. Jay was talking to the phone with someone, yelling, having pulled off the oxygen mask that was supposed to provide him the oxygen he needed.

"I told you it was nothing. Seriously, I am perfectly fine, I don't even know why they're still keeping me here."

"Are you done?" Antonio asked irritated.

He nodded placing the phone on the night table next to him, lowering his head as he faced the three men standing in front of him.

"You should have your mask on," Al suggested walking towards him.

"I don't need it."

"Of course you need it, idiot. Do you see this tube coming out of your chest? It's cause you almost died, motherf… So, stop being an a*s and put your mask on." Antonio screamed at the top of his lungs kicking the chair next to the bed.

Jay flinched, coughing a little. "Sorry." Whispering, he grabbed the mask and crossed it over his face, breathing heavily in it.

"Can you leave us alone?"

"Okay, but take it easy, remember what Alec told us." Voight warned him before marching out.

He avoided looking at the man leaning to the recliner. Deep inside, he knew it was his fault that he ended up at Chicago Med and was yelled by both his brother and best friend.

"I just didn't think it was that important to get medical attention. I've been through worse stuff back in Afghanistan." His voice came out hoarse from inside the mask.

"Look, man, I brought you into the Unit to see you rise as a cop, not attend your funeral because of your stupidity."

He apologized one more time, his expression resembling to one of those young kids who get detention by their parents.

"You remind me of Diego now…"

Both of them laughed.

"Next time don't get into trouble. I already have to kids to care of, I don't need another one."

"I am old enough to take care of myself."

"Sure… Go to sleep, Halstead, I will be here all night."

"But.."

"You're my buddy okay? Now shut up and relax."

"Fine…Dad…" He laughed.

**Hello guys. Here is another one shot, I hope you like it. Stay safe!**

**~The Fourth Bionic~**


	6. Forty-Caliber Bread Crumb

Forty-Caliber Bread Crumb

Crying was a way to express his feelings, he cried many times in his life. When his mother died, when his friends in Afghanistan died and now the tears that were falling were dedicated to Terry. Another one of his best friends. The two of them had come really close the past weeks that they were working together, they shared their adventures at war, their daily lives. Damn... Terry was so happy that he was going to be a father… But everything's gone now, his kid will never meet him...

Jay wasn't sure how much time he spent crying on the floor in the lockers' room. The dim light of the chamber was essential for him to mourn, to break. Guilt was written all over his face, the feeling of being unable to save his friend was eating him alive. No matter how hard he tried to contain his emotions, in the end, no one could stop him from collapsing. He stayed there sobbing until the screeching of the door made him turn his gaze towards the male figure standing in front of him and attempt to stand.

"Don't… There is no need to…" The man joined him on the floor cracking a sympathetic smile.

"What are you doing here?" He inquired. His voice was hoarse from the endless hours of crying but it didn't matter.

"Making sure you are alright. You were really eager to run away from my office earlier."

"I am…" He replied taking a deep breath looking at the blank space in front of him.

"Are you Jay?"

Jay eyed him smiling. From his red eyes, the man could figure out that the detective had been crying his guts out.

"It's hard… When you lose a friend…"

"I know… I lost a couple in Afghanistan."

"I know you did. So if you ever want to talk about it, I am here…"

"Look, I don't want to bother you with my life, I am sure you have plenty of things to be preoccupied with…"

"Hey… What I said before… I meant it, I am really lucky to have you in my unit. Look, Jay, you are not only a good cop but an amazing person. Erin is really lucky to have you in her life and I am too… I just want you to see me as a father figure too, not only as your boss."

Jay's look revealed his surprise. For the first time in years, Voight actually talked to him.

"You know… Back in Afghanistan, before the convoy that almost kill us, Mouse and I were injured in a firefight… Actually it was Mouse, Tony and I. We were in the patrol when they suddenly threw fire at us, we tried to defend ourselves but we were outnumbered… So… long story short, Tony was instantly killed when three bullets literally ripped his skin, Mouse got a bullet to the leg and I got two in the chest... After a while the fire stopped, we were left alone with my buddy. Despite his injury, he carried me for I am sure how many miles until we were rescued… That's all I can remember. Five days later, I woke up in the army hospital facing the most beautiful woman I've ever met." He chuckled at the last part. "They said I was lucky… but Tony was gone. He left four kids behind… He was laying there and I did nothing to save him, like I did nothing for Terry. I fail everyone whom I love, Sarge."

The tears returned in his eyes, stronger than ever. He sobbed hard pulling his knees closer to his chest covering his face. Voight sat closer to him, wrapping his arm around his man's shoulders, giving him a hug.

"You helped Terry as much as you could, you caught the man who killed him, heck, you almost got killed for him…" He said pointing at the scratch on his face.

"If you consider that an injury, you should have seen how I was when I was transferred back in Chicago after my discharge." Jay laughed breaking from the hug, keeping his own distance.

"What I am trying to point out here, is that your heart is so huge, you would die for the people you love."

"Thanks…For the comfort." Jay whispered swapping the tears away.

"Always!" Voight stood up from the cold floor, stretching his body. "I think I'm getting old.,. My back already hurts. Do you wanna hang out to an old man's house?"

"Sure let's go."

After arranging all the undone work at the office, the two men exited the district walking to their cars, getting in and driving away.

He had been in Hank's house once or twice with Erin but never alone… Walking in, he noticed a photo of his Sargeant kissing a woman. Camille. He imagined. After listening so many stories about her, he kinda wished they would have crossed paths once in a lifetime.

"She was one of a kind."

"Huh?" He turned to his boss startled.

"Camille."

"You must have been very in love with her."

"You have no idea."

Getting the old bear of Hank's hand, he moved to the living chair sitting on the couch taking a sip from the bottle, observing the place carefully. The photos of Justin and Erin laying on the two sides of the TV, a small bar a couple of meters later.

"So?" Voight asked.

"What?"

"Any other stories with you and Mouse?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"I am just curious…"

Jay laughed. Recounting stories from war wasn't easy for him, he was afraid that maybe opening his heart to someone, would turn in the dark side again. But today was different… Today he felt the need to talk, he felt the need to get help. It didn't matter if it was from his Sargeant.

**Hello! How are you guys? I am back with a new chapter based on episode 3x17 which is one of my favorites. I always cry while watching it. Hope you are all safe, thank you for your likes, follows, comments, love you all! 3**

**~The Fourth Bionic~**


	7. Intimate Violence

Intimate Violence

After a busy week full of action, tons of cases and a lot of paperwork, Intelligence's members grabbed a chance to relax and stay home until late in the morning. Starting your job at 8 am, it's always exhausting especially if you had spent the night at Molly's drinking your guts out. For one of them, however, the day wasn't going to be as it was planted. The constant knocking at his door, brought him back to his senses, after a good night's sleep. Maybe for the first time in months. At first, ignoring it seemed the best option but after five minutes, he concluded that it was a terrible idea. Getting up slowly, rubbing his eyes and wearing a light blue T-shirt that was thrown into a chair a couple of meters away from the bed, he walked all the way to the door, opening it.

"What did it took you so long?" A pissed off Hailey Upton was standing in front of him, her hands crossed in the chest.

"Why did you wake me up?" Leaving a yawning, he motioned for her to march inside.

"You have a doctor's appointment in an hour…" She said serving herself a cup of coffee probably made by Will while she sat on the kitchen's table.

"I know." He simply replied.

"Why are you still in your underwear?"

"Oh I am not going…" Cracking a smile he joined her on the kitchen table.

"You do realize it's not optional…"

"Hailey, I feel fine. Really. The meds are working and my shoulder feels alright, I can do my job, nothing's gonna stop me now."

One the one hand, she understood his fear and pain. The man loved his job more than anything, he couldn't afford to stay at desk duty or to lose it due to an unfortunate moment. Besides that, Jay had a terrible phobia of needles which considered ridiculous as he was a soldier in the past. On the other hand, though, this appointment was essential for his health. She cared about him, she wouldn't want to see him in danger ever again.

As soon as she finished drinking her coffee, she walked all the way to his bedroom and to the wardrobe, pulling out a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.

"What are you doing?" Jay asked having reached the room few minutes after her.

"I'm getting you ready for Med."

"I said I won't go alright?"

Being unable to keep her temper anymore, all she did was throw the clothes on the bed and walk away towards the exit without leaving any time frame for him to react.

They say that music helps people relax, forget their problems for a moment and get lost in the sound and the deeper meaning of each song. Some people cannot live without music, Hailey included. The light melody of "Flares" played in her ears, taking away the tears that threaten to fall. She didn't like dumping Jay, man she loved Jay. But his childish attitude and his risky behavior were repealing to her sometimes. Therefore, she never told him she loved him back at the hospital. The breeze from outside slapped her face when the car's door opened, revealing a male figure.

"I am scared okay?"

Cracking a smile, she "invited" him in.

"I am terrified of everything. Doctors, nurses, needles, tests… Ever since the shooting I had over three doctors bother me every hour. First, it was Marcel… The guy wouldn't leave me alone for a sec, then that lady… I don't remember her name, running tests all over my body, even in inappropriate places, do you have any idea how much that sucks? And last but not least, my brother constantly checking me if I am comfortable enough… All those appointments I went with Will the previous weeks ended up with me almost passing out. I don't want this to happen again, I know I am strong enough to return to full duty… like real duty, catching criminals, jumping off cars, getting shots with the long gun." Jay finished his speech with a deep breath, as he ground his palms so the cold would go away.

"Jay, I know how you're feeling. No, I've never gotten shot but seeing you struggling with all these emotions, I can't help but feel empathy. I am aware that you want to be the best cop in Chicago but your health comes first and you have to deal with the pain, both physical and emotional. The medical staff is here to help you, not to torture you, everyone cares about you, I care about you."

In the hearing of her sweet words, Jay grabbed her hand gently, holding it like it provided him all the energy of the world.

"Thanks… For being here… I don't know what I would have done without your support."

"Hey…" She grabbed his chin lifting it slowly. "As I said before, if I had to follow someone blind, I'd follow you… Even in your darkest times. I'll be there when you get injured again."

"Hey… That's…"

"We all know that you will get hurt again sometime. You are Jay Halstead; you can't help it."

Hailey's words comforted him a bit, not enough for him to calm down completely, but it was a salvation in this whole mess.

Despite being ten minutes late to his date and lectured by his older brother, he stepped into the doctor's office confidently, breathing through his nose.

"Come on, take a seat detective."

The black chair located in front of the desk, was a bit uncomfortable, making Jay shifting positions in order to settle himself.

"Soo, this is our first meeting."

Jay nodded. "Dr. Marcel used to examine me or you know my brother."

"Right, Will Halstead, so before we start the examination process, I want you to describe me exactly what happened, how you got shot."

Even though he wanted to escape from the memories, he couldn't help but recollect all of them. Of course, he didn't mention anything about Marcus or Angela, only how the bullet grazed his artery. However, that triggered his anxiety again and before he stood up walking to the examination room, his whole body shook.

The pain both physical and emotional was always there to remind him how he almost died that day but he never admitted it to the medical expert even it was obvious from the grin on his face and his denial when he was asked if there were any psychological issues. Moreover, relisting all his previous injuries didn't help at all. The irritation on him was visible.

All of these feelings vanished as soon as he faced his partner waiting for him outside. He knew he would be alright with her by his side, they were always good together!

**Hello, there loves, I am back! I've been so busy this time but I am here with a new Upstead chapter! I hope you like this one! Sooo you can write in the comments which episode you would like to see some scenes from! Stay safe, love you all! 3 **

**~The Fourth Bionic~**


	8. Mercy Part 2

Mercy Part 2

Today, tt was the day. The day he waited since that damn time he first saw his brother bleeding out in the ED. The day Jay was finally coming home. During his stay in the hospital, the young doctor would stay by his side day and night, listening to his complaints, feed him, giving him small sips of water, and help him walk in the hallways of the ICU. He felt blessed that his brother pulled through. Now it was time for a greater adventure. Jay's recovery. As far as the young detective's attitude was concerned staying at home, getting proper sleep and eating well was gonna be a feat.

Hailey promised to bring him home as soon as he was released while Will took the time to redecorated his apartment so Jay would be comfortable. The small table in front of the couch was removed and placed in the storage room and every single one his plants were out of the house so Jay wouldn't stumble in any of it.

When he finished cleaning, there was a knock at the door meaning the arrival of his brother. Excited as he was, he opened the door seeing a smiley Hailey Upton and an irritated Jay Halstead.

"What happened? Come in." He chuckled.

"Marcel says I am gonna be on medical leave for at least two weeks."

"If I were your doctor, you would be out for longer so be thankful." He replied watching his brother slowly walking towards the living room, stumbling upon reaching the last step to the couch. Fortunately, he followed from behind and caught him in time. "Take it, easy man, take it easy." Helping him set to the sofa and removing the sling from Jay's shoulder, he brought a pillow so the young man could rest it on it. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am sorry…" Jay exclaimed looking at the turned-off TV screen in front of him.

"Hey.., It's okay… You just got out of the hospital. Hailey, can you bring him a glass of water?"

Nodding, she walked all the way to the kitchen to assist her injured friend.

Will took a peek at his brother. He looked so delicate like a single move would tear all his bones apart. His head was brushed up against the back of the couch, his eyes closed, breathing heavily in order for nausea to go away

"You okay?"

"I can't settle myself. The back of my head hurts whenever I touch something, my shoulder is killing me."

"But they gave you Morphine before you leave the hospital."

"It doesn't work…" Jay mumbled sighing in despair.

A couple of minutes later, Hailey made her appearance in front of them, handing her partner the glass of water.

"Voight needs me at the office." She announced pretending to look at the phone so she could give some alone time to the two brothers. In an instant, she disappeared from the house.

Despite being January, the weather was warm enough and the sun was shining brightly, dropping his rays inside the living room of Will Halstead. The older man considered it a sign of Absolution, Lord taking all their sins away. He turned his body to his left fully facing Jay who seemed to stare into nothing. Will was aware that Jay still felt guilty about Marcus' death. Although he never compromised with the fact that his brother had freed Marcus' wife, the woman who tried to kill him.

"Do you want anything to eat?" He asked kicking all the bad memories out of his mind.

Jay shook his head not eyeing him.

"You have to."

"I just want to go to bed," Jay admitted in a hoarse voice.

Picking him up gently, they marched to Will's bedroom in a steady slow rhythm. As the young detective hit the pillow, his eyes closed and fell into a deep sleep.

Will sat next to him, observing his body from the head to the toes. The scratches and the bruises on his face were still visible along with the multiple gauzes under his grey T-shirt. Jay was lucky. Extremely lucky. Not only they managed to repair his artery but no internal organs were damaged from the shooting. The sleeping form of Jay looked nothing like the bloody mess that appeared in front of him days ago. He was glad.

The afternoon turned into night with the sun leaving its place for the moon to light the city of Chicago. Will opened his eyes after feeling a hand pushing his shoulder. Rubbing them, he looked at a fully awake Jay who seemed to be in pain.

"Are you okay buddy?" He asked standing up.

"Can you bring me a painkiller?"

"You have to eat something first."

"No… just get me something please. I can't take it."

Those were the magic words that triggered him to take action. See, Jay never admitted his pain.

After five minutes, Will appeared in his view, holding a plate with cheerios in it on his one hand and two painkillers on the other.

"I told you, I am not hungry."

"As a doctor I suggest that you eat before you take any meds. Don't make me feed you like when we were kids."

Despite his protests, Jay grabbed the plate from this brother's hand and started eating slowly. When he finished, the two pills immediately went down his throat.

"Better?" Will asked.

The young detective nodded. "Hey, Will, I didn't want to have this conversation back at Med cause we were never alone but I want to apologize for everything I put you through the last few days."

Will raised an eyebrow. He never complained about taking care of his brother, the fact that Jay survived the shooting made him so happy, he didn't mind about anything else in the world.

"You took a leave so you can keep an eye on me, you haven't slept in days, you cried. I can see the redness in your eyes and it's all my fault."

"Hey man…" He patted his shoulder gently. "It was an accident alright? You have done the same for me tons of times."

"I am scared…" The tears in his eyes were visible now.

"I am here for you. I will always be! Get some sleep now, you need all the rest you can get." Will told him noticing his heavy eyelids. "I love you, little brother."

The morning came in what felt a couple of minutes as the older Halstead opened his eyes only to meet with an empty bed. His stomach tied into knots as he stood up and searched the apartment without finding his brother till he reached the living room and noticed a body on the floor.

"Jay, Jay can you hear me? Come on bro, open your eyes." Checking his pulse, he grabbed his phone in order to call 911 when a hand stopped him. "Jay… Thank God…" He whispered, ripping the light blue t-shirt he had put on him before they go to bed, checking the wound for ripped stitches. Right after, he ran to his medical bag on the bedroom, grabbing the pressure cuff and stethoscope. "Your blood pressure is low, I am calling 911."

"Don't…" Jay said trying to sit up.

"Stay down… We have to get to Med to give you fluids."

"Can't you just give me some water?"

"No man, it won't help. Sorry."

"No hospital… Please." Jay begged, his voice broken and painful.

The doctor considered his options for a moment. On the one hand, rushing him to Med, seemed the most proper option, on the other hand, Jay would fall into depression if he found himself in a hospital bed again. So he came up with a solution that would be comfortable for both of them.

Twenty minutes after his call, there was a knock on the door. The man standing there, marched it facing Jay laid on the couch his arm resting on a pillow and his head elevated on three pillows. His gaze was stuck on a TV show. The man approached leaving his bag on the floor and kneeling down by the injured boy's side.

"Hey, Jay."

He didn't reply.

"He's pissed because I called you," Will exclaimed standing some inches away from the two men with his arms crossed.

"I am not pissed Crockett, just tired of people treating me like a kid."

"I heard you collapsed earlier this morning. Do you mind if I check you out a little bit?"

Glaring at him, he nodded causing a burst of a laugh to his brother. Will remember the times that his brother would get sick and have the same expression towards the doctor. Always.

"So what did you do before passing out?"

"I got up, wore my sling, and came to the living room to watch some TV. Then everything went dark."

Checking his breathing, heartbeat, and blood pressure once again, Marcel searched through his bag for the IV bag and equipment he had brought with him. Putting the tourniquet around his arms, he felt for a vain so he could connect the IV line. "You should be fine in an hour or so. I have to go now guys, duty calls." Marcel smiled and disappeared leaving the two brothers alone.

The liquid in the bag ran thought Jay's veins in a steady flow making the young man regain his strength. All this time, there was nothing they could do, so the two people in the room stared at the TV none of them really paying attention to it. As the documentary they were "watching" ended, Will stood up from the floor where he settled in order to keep an eye on his brother.

"Can we go for a walk, later?" Jay shyly asked lowering his head.

Will wasn't sure if he heard correctly. "What did you say?"

"Can we visit the guys at the district?"

He rolled his eyes. "Two hours ago, I found you on the floor unconscious and now you want to leave the house?"

Jay nodded cracking an innocent smile.

"No way."

"Oh come."

"I said, no way. What if you pass out in the district? What if one your stitches rips open and you bleed out till we reach Med… There are so many risks... Plus your wound could be infected." Will explained angrily.

Jay's smile was erased turning into a sad expression. He was tired of not being able to move by himself, to participate in the action and cases that his team was evolved in. He wanted to drive his car and save people not being on that damn couch with his older brother acting like his mom. "Alright…" He mumbled closing his eyes for a moment.

When they opened again, there was an unusual emptiness in the living room. Will's bag and jacket weren't there and no footsteps could be heard from anywhere near the other rooms. The vain catheter from palm had been removed allowing him to move freely. His legs were not so jelly anymore as in the morning and they could walk in bigger steps. Checking his bedroom first, found nothing rather a tidy bed. He moved to the bathroom and kitchen but nothing. Either Will was pissed off and had left or… There was no other explanation. When he returned the window was closed. _How did that happen?_ Millions of thoughts crossed his mind as he grabbed his undercover gun from Will's room where his rush sack was placed.

"Surprise." Lots of voices screamed in unison.

Hailey, Adam, Kim, Kevin, Vanessa, and Platt were holding a big banner with the message **"Get Well Soon, Jay"** written on it. Next to them stood Will giggling and further Voight holding a small box.

"Where's your sling?" The doctor asked interrupting the commotion.

"I don't know." Jay simply replied hugging his friends carefully.

Will rolled his eyes and helped him wear it while the younger Halstead turned to his boss.

"I brought you some donuts."

"Thanks. You did all this?" He pointed at Will.

"Since there were no cases and you wanted so badly to see your team, I thought maybe I would invite them in here."

Tears of joy formed in his eyes but he didn't cry as he never let the sensitive part of himself to show up in the outside world. As he was about to ask them if they wanted any drink or food, Voight's phone rang.

"It's Crawford, they found three murdered women. They need us."

Just like that, the apartment emptied again with the two brothers staring outside in the bright blue sky.

"Sorry about that," Will said regretfully.

"Are you kidding me? These were the greatest few minutes of my life. Thank you, Will. I appreciate it."

From that moment Will knew… Jay would be a pain in the a*s during the whole recovery process but there was nothing that could tear them apart. Ever again.

**Hello guys! First of all, I wanna thank Ling Er for suggesting this idea! Secondly, if you want to see more "deleted" scenes, you can write in the comments. Last but not least, I wanna thank you all for your favorites and follows! I hope you are safe and I love you! 3 **

**~The Fourth Bionic~**


	9. Informant

Informant

After the talk with Voight, Hailey exited the office furious walking towards the stairs, without talking to anyone. Jay had noticed the commotion in the room and followed her at a slow pace till he reached the lockers too. Her cries could be heard from the door so he gave her some space to grief before entering and approaching her. After like what it felt an eternity but in reality a few minutes, he made small steps in seeing her sitting on the bench crying.

"You okay?" He asked in a calm voice.

She turned to face him the tears visible in her eyes. Wiping them, she replied. "No, I am not okay, my CI died… He was just a kid, Jay, just a kid." Her screams could be heard outside that's why Jay closed the door, to keep them in privacy. He walked closer and crossed his arms around her while she was still crying. He knew exactly what she felt. Ever since Marcus' death guilt followed him everywhere. Her small breakdown eventually stopped and only a small sobbing was heard in the room. Even though she wouldn't admit it to him yet, the safety she felt in his arms was beyond perfect. If they could, they would be together at any time.

"Do you want to grab a drink?" Jay whispered considering it as a good idea for dealing with the situation.

"Sure." She broke from his hug and went to the sink in order to wash her face.

Two minutes later, they walked upstairs joining the rest of the team without giving any explanation.

The one hour had left for the end of their shift ended quickly and the two people soon found themselves in Jay's car driving away from the real world for a while. They made a stop to a gas station, him filling the tank and her buying a couple of bears and snacks.

"Where are we going?" Hailey asked inserting the vehicle putting her seatbelt on.

"You'll see." He chuckled trying to enlighten her mood, as the tears still threatened to fall.

Chicago faded more and more as they kept driving away from the busy city. Passing through empty streets and multiple forests they found themselves in a remoted place that resembled to those fiction areas from horror movies, with a small cabin the only occupant of the abandoned forest.

"Here we are." Jay announced as he stopped the car at the side of the endless road, close to the small house.

"Are you planning on kidnapping me? Cause if you do, you are terrible at it." She joked punching his right shoulder.

"Yes you found out my plan. You are a smart girl." He smiled opening the door motioning for her to follow him.

Turning on their phone's flashlights due to the darkness that surrounded them, they matched in the woods, getting lost in the dark environment and through the gigantic trees until they reached their destination. Searching though his jacket's pocket, the man took out a key and pushed the metal door opened playing it gentleman and welcoming the young detective in.

Hailey was amazed by the insights of the building. Despite its wooden structure on the outside, a mix of modern and old fashioned furniture were placed inside. There was also a small fridge a couple of inches away from TV and a bag thrown on the floor with what it appeared to be medical equipment.

"This is Will's, he comes here sometimes to store his books and medical stuff."

"So you own this place?"

Jay nodded. "Our dad had bought it but no one knew about this. Only after he died, we found out about it and redecorated it. It's the best place for relaxing. Believe me, I thought that the only place we had was the cabin in Wisconsin."

"It's nice." Hailey replied throwing herself on the couch.

"So what do you wanna do? Watch TV, play board games, see a movie?"

"Let's just talk okay?"

"Okay?"

The two of them spent their time chatting about the adventures of the previous days with Jay comforting his partner with the sweetest words. After everything Hailey had been through, she needed support. He was there for it. That's how he felt. He sensed the need to protect his partner. Looking into her blue eyes, he let himself get lost in them for a moment, oh God, how beautiful it was not being able to control himself while looking at her.

"And that's why I felt the need to protect him… Jay… JAY."

"What?" He blinked twice before coming back to reality.

"Are you paying attention to what I say?"

"Sure,"

"Oh really? What did I just say?" She raised her eyebrow looking at him in frustration.

"Hmmm… Alright, I lost you for a moment." He admitted cracking an innocent smile before a pillow landed straight on his face.

"Oh no, you didn't…" He immediately threw one to her.

Their small pillow fight lasted a while with the two of them playing cheerfully until a cracking sound was echoed in the small house leaving them stranded.

"Tell me you didn't break anything." Jay exclaimed picking his parts from the floor where they had been the last few minutes approaching Will's tiny bookshelf which consisted of some fake organ parts of the human body laid on it.

"You broke Will's heart."

"Last the time I checked I wasn't dating your brother."

"Ha-ha, you are a disaster, I should have never brought you in here." Jay said breathing heavily taking a sip from the second bottle of beer he opened that night.

"You said you'd follow me anywhere."

"I lied." He laughed throwing one last pillow to her.

At least Hailey found a way to forget about the incident for a while. That's what mattered the most.

**Hello there! Missed me? I am back with a new one-shot suggested by one of the greatest people on Twitter, Nice Torres! 3 I hope you like it and stay safe! 3**

**~The Fourth Bionic~**


	10. Life is Fluid

Jay thought it was the end as soon as he heard the gunshots in the room. If something had happened to Erin, his life would be over. The time she was away, depression had taken over his body, he couldn't lose her now. Despite being on the floor, completely injured and helpless, he managed to lift his head a little only to realize that his girlfriend was still alive. However, she totally ignored his hurt body, getting out of the room, leaving him alone, helplessly trying to get up from the cold floor.

"Jay. Relax buddy." Antonio's voice broke every effort he did the last few seconds. "Come on, lay down, the ambulance is coming."

"I don't need help; I can walk outside." Sitting up, he groaned, holding his ribcage tightly, like protecting it.

Antonio rolled his eyes. His friend's stubbornness was beyond his ability of knowledge. He scanned Jay from the top to the bottom, determining that he looked terrible. His left eye was bruised, there was a cut on his head and multiple burns on his chest, hurting more and more each time something touched them. Moreover, his lips were split in half blood flowing down to his chin.

"Are you okay, Jay?" Al asked kneeling down at him too while Ruzek and Atwater examined the place near Keyes' dead body.

"I've been better." He tried to joke not being able to hold back the small whimper from the pain. "The paramedics are coming, don't worry, you're safe now," Al exclaimed watching Brett and Chili rushing a stretcher inside.

The two women ordered everyone to move back in order to treat the detective properly while he was still in a nervous statement probably looking for Erin in the small crowd that had gathered around him. Soon, he was placed on the gurney and moving till they reached the ambulance.

"We will move in a while okay?" Sylvie announced walking to the front seat of the ambo while Jay stood up and sat at the end of the rig waiting for her till she appeared in front of him.

Her T-shirt was covered in blood, her hair a little messed up and her expression ghostly pale. She was scared, yes she was and that was visible as she stopped to check up on him.

"Are you okay?"

He didn't reply right away, just stared at her.

"I am just glad that it was you that they sent in." He meant it. He really did. If Burgess went to save him, they would probably have been dead, both of them. Not that she wasn't an experienced cop but she didn't have the guts to take two men down on her own.

"I got to go wash this off." There is goes. She left him again.

Taking a deep breath and with the help of Brett who had returned to check up on him, he laid back down, being hooked up with an IV line and the leads of the portable monitor that the ambulance consisted of.

"Do you mind if I join?" Antonio suddenly made his presence to their side of the huge backyard of the mansion.

"Go ahead, Mr. I-am-trying-to-avoid-hospitals needs some company." The woman joked while he sat next to her.

Their ride was silent with the injured man either staring at the ceiling of the rig or observing the lines of the monitor which beeped steadily.

It wasn't the first time he had found himself in a hospital room, however, it was the first one that Will, his brother worked at Chicago Med. Will would have been so scared to find out that he was kidnapped, after all, they had sworn to protect each other no matter what.

"Here we are. Jay, you'll feel a small jerk from the movement of the gurney but you're gonna be good." Brett warned him just in case.

"Thanks." He replied trying to sound brave and normal despite the amount of pain and the burning sensation on his ribs and skin.

As soon as they arrived at Med, the vehicle came to a stop and its two doors were opened revealing a bunch of doctors and nurses as well as a worried Will Halstead, biting his nails. Lots of words were spread through the air, medical terms, comforting ones from by the older Halstead and a description of events by Antonio who followed them till they inserted one of the trauma rooms in the ER.

"Will go out please."

"Hey, I need stay and make sure he is alright,"

"He is in good hands, don't worry." The man above him spoke escorting Will out of the trauma slowly. "Hello detective, not expecting you so soon." He joked placing the stethoscope on Jay's chest making him wince a bit both from the cold touch of its end and also from pain. "Lungs sound clear, your rhythm is steady as far as I can listen to, although I would like to order an EKG because you were exposed to the tasers." Finishing his words, his hands pressed on Jay's ribcage, causing the young detective to let out a small whimper. "Let's make an X-Ray… Everyone clear."

"Broken ribs right?" Jay observed.

"Five of them, the rest just bruised."

"I figured… Ethan… Can you tell Will to come in please?"

"Jay, the examination is not over yet."

"Please."

Ethan could resist to fulfill the wish of his friend. Sending a nurse to call for the young doctor, Choi continued working on Jay, while two nurses cleaned his face from the blood and prepared the equipment for some stitches on his forehead.

"Jay, I'm right here." Will's panicked voice said. "Is everything alright?"

"Can you stay please?"

"Of course, brother."

"Thank you…" Suddenly the words were so difficult to be formed, the air couldn't even approach his lungs, making him gasp for it.

_"__His blood pressure is dropping…. Sats?" _

_"__77." _

_"__We have to intubate…" _

_"__Stay strong brother…" _This was his last memory before his world enveloped into darkness.

As for Antonio, almost five hours had passed in the waiting room without a word on his best friend. By now, Al was also there trying to keep him calm while processing himself the previous scenery. After the video was sent to them, after they saw what Jay had been through, nobody would be the same towards him again. Nobody could be the same ever again.

"Will." Antonio exclaimed approaching him. "How is he?"

"He's alright now. We had some complications in there due to arrhythmia and we had to intubate but we stabilize him eventually."

"What about the tube?" Al asked.

"It's been removed, he's admitted for observation but I suggest you see him tomorrow cause it's late and he needs his rest, he's been through a lot for one day."

The two men nodded.

"How are you holding up, Will?" Al inquired being aware of the fact that Will hardly slept since they took his brother.

"I am glad you found him alive… It's not gonna be an easy recovery, mainly cause it's Jay, we're talking about but he's here and I'll make sure it stays that way."

"No dad, you don't have to come, he's fine. Plus, he doesn't want to see you right now… What do you mean why, did you forget how you acted in your last meeting? Yes, I'll take care of him don't worry." The older Halstead hung up when he sensed movement coming from the bed. "Jay, can you hear me? You know where you are?"

Nodding, he blinked at the flashlight in front of his eyes. "Take that thing away…" He mumbled.

"Sorry, I had to give you a quick look before I call your doctor."

"Will, wait."

He knew that look extremely well, it was obvious he was searching for her, only her presence made him feel good. However, she was nowhere to be found and that pissed him more than anything else at the moment. "She's not here, bro, I'm sorry."

Jay nodded laying back down patiently waiting for his brother to return.

"Any pain?"

"No… what you put in me, is working.." He smiled in a ridiculous way.

"That's very good actually. Look, Jay, considering the improvement of your condition since you were admitted, I would say you are good to go in two days."

"How about tomorrow? Will is going to take care of me."

Ethan took a peek at the young doctor who rolled his eyes. "You listen to Dr. Choi, Jay."

"Please. You know how much I hate hospitals, please."

"Alright, alright. Tomorrow then, but you can be on medical leave for at least two weeks."

"Okay, thanks."

Jay was satisfied, not only he would exit the hospital one day earlier but he would also find time to relax and maybe approach Erin more now that work wasn't in their way. As soon as Ethan left, another familiar face made its appearance standing at the door hesitating to walk further inside. His gaze was a mix of worry and happiness and he looked down on the ground most of the time.

"Mouse come in." Jay exclaimed trying to sit up only to fall back down by a sharp pain on his ribs.

"Take it easy, buddy. How are you?"

"I've been better."

"I'm glad they got you out alive."

"I heard you helped in that too."

"Kinda." He smiled receiving yawning in response. "Get some rest, bud… I'll stay here all night."

With that the young detective closed his eyes, knowing that despite Erin wasn't there, he still had his brother and best friend. The girl of his dreams would join him eventually.

**Hello again, how are you? Here is another chapter of this story, I hope you like it! 3 Love you all! **

**~The Fourth Bionic~ **


	11. Lines

**Hey guys! I usually write at the end of the chapter but I felt like I needed to explain my absence. Two months ago, the doctor who examined my hand said that I have to take care of it cause it's gonna be okay. For that reason, I wasn't able to write anything. I underwent a round of physio and I can tell my moves have been improved but the pain is still there soo it's very difficult to write on a daily basis at least. However, here I am with a new chapter for you! An Upstead chapter! I am gonna continue all my stories, even the old ones soo stay tuned! Here is my new chapter, I hope you like it.**

Lines

How am I supposed to tell him that I am leaving? We are partners, we have each other's back, I cannot leave him in here, alone. He could get shot again or worse… I cannot believe Voight did this. Alright, I misbehaved a lot but this is not the way of getting punished… Jay needs me. I need him.

Going out of the 21st, I sit in my car for a few minutes processing the events of the last few minutes before I finally decide to start my car and drive to one place. One place I know I can find some comfort. To his place.

The square is darker than usual which makes me wonder if the lights outside broke down or something else happened. Like a robbery. I know I am overreacting but ever since Jay's shooting, I feel overprotective around him. Nobody is out in the street though or there are no police cars outside so I am guessing it's just a coincidence.

Getting into the complex, I walk all the way to the elevator pressing the button for the second floor, walking quickly at the end of the hallway. A knock on the door is enough for him to open it and stare at me with a query.

He still wears his jeans, thus he probably just got back from work or he has somewhere to go.

"Hey." I greet faking a smile.

"Hey, everything's okay?"

He can see the sadness on my gaze, the red puffy eyes from crying on my way here, the worry that consumes my body.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, go ahead."

The place is tidy, everything is in place, only a glass of water lays on the living room table next to a small plate with a pill on it.

"Just a small headache, nothing to worry about." He replies as if he has read my mind. "Soo.. you seem a little off. What's going on?"

"I need to tell you something, Jay."

His expression changes from smiley to worried and he calls me to join him on the couch.

"What is it?"

"I am going to New York."

I knew this was going to hit him like a rock but there was no other way to say it.

"What do you mean…?"

"Voight sent me at an FBI program…"

"Does this has something to do with…"

"Yes."

"Wow. I don't know what to say… Is it permanent?"

"Just a couple of weeks."

I can tell he's left speechless. For two or maybe three minutes none of us is moving till he opens his mouth to speak but takes back whatever he has to say. He just takes his pill, swallowing it, massaging his shoulder a bit.

"Is it okay?" I ask to break the ice.

"Fine… Tell me, when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning…"

"So… This is our last night together." He never looks me in the eyes during our conversation. "At least we can do something to have fun." He smiles.

I know that smile.

"Do you want a beer?" He asks.

"As long as we don't get drunk… I have to pack my stuff."

"You are sooo killjoy."

I laugh. He is sad, it's obvious, and tries to hide it. On the one hand, I feel special because I know he cares about me as much as I do about him, on the other hand, he deserves to be happy. The past few weeks have been hell for him and now my departure is gonna leave him completely helpless.

"Jay, stop it okay. I know you are not in the mood, I know New York brings back painful memories…"

"You said it yourself… Memories. Erin belongs in the past. I have moved on, Hailey."

I am not sure what to reply to that so I stay silent. He gets up from the couch, walks to the kitchen, and comes back with two bottles of beer in his hands. "You wanna watch Cubs with me?" He asks handing me the beer.

"You just had a painkiller, you cannot drink beer."

"Don't act like Will, I asked you a question. Do you want to watch the game with me?"

I nod smiling happily, maybe for the first time since I stepped into the apartment.

"Sure."

"Did you tell Vanessa?" He inquires.

"No, not yet. I am going to tell her as soon as I go home."

"Do it. It's bad not knowing where the person you care about is…"

As much as he doesn't want to admit it, Erin's departure will always hurt. He might not love her anymore, I am sure of that but I wish I could take all his pain away. Damn, I wish I could tell him right now how much I love him.

"The game started." I point my finger at the turned-on tv showing him the screen.

"Right."

"But you are not drinking, sorry." His beer is taken away and hidden behind the pillow I sit on.

"Hey…"

"Sorry Will was very clear with me about your health."

He frowns and turns his gaze away looking at the TV. It's nice to see him act like a child. It's fun.

The time passes quickly with the game already reaching its first half finding Cubs winning. A sudden silence has filled the room, only sounds of Jay's snoring can be heard in the house. Yes, he fell asleep a couple of minutes ago so I let him. He seems pretty tired, the few wrinkles on his face are visible and he's laying like a baby now. So cute. I am gonna miss our moments, I am gonna miss this face, I am gonna miss him but if I don't leave now, I will never find the strength to go.

So I walk out.

Alone

Hopeful that he's gonna be okay till I come back.

~The Fourth Bionic~


End file.
